1. Field
A hybrid porous structured material, a membrane including the same, and a method of preparing a hybrid porous structured material are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A membrane including pores may be used to separate a material of a specific size. Such a membrane may be applied for water treatment by removing pollutants using this property. The types of membranes that may be used for water treatment may be divided into a microfiltration membrane, an ultrafiltration membrane, a nanofiltration membrane, a reverse osmotic membrane, and the like according to the size of the micropores.
The characteristics of a membrane are determined according to the characteristics of the pores formed inside. For example, if the porosity of a membrane is relatively high, then the driving pressure may be decreased, but the physical strength may be reduced accordingly. On the other hand, if the porosity is decreased in order to increase the physical strength of a membrane, then the driving pressure may be increased. Furthermore, the selective separation of a material having a specific size may be enhanced by narrowing the size distribution of the pores formed in a membrane.